the_beginning_of_darkness_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Aarons
Hunter Aarons is a two time medalist and is in the process of expanding his business. Biography Growing up in a full house Hunter was the second oldest so as more and more kids came he got more freedom. However unlike his older brother hunter swam and studied and crushed on Spencer, but that never turn into anything and he got over it when he went to college but madi still jokes about it. He went to Harvard a few years before his sister for a business and physical education degree balancing swimming and his studies and he was starting to form the plans for his own business which he didn't tell his family about at the time, the only one who really knew much about it was Madison since she was at Harvard with him. He went to the summer Olympics with his sister and got 2 slivers and a gold in his events. thought after that his heart wasn't in it anymore and he quit competitive swimming and focused on getting his degree and his business. He told his family about his business when it was a start up but doesn't talk about it unless someone ask him about it. he is building a fitness empire studying new ways to better train athletes to get better results and also better recovery after injuries. He just finished his doctorate degree and is thinking about expanding his education more always wanting to learn. He is also expanding his business and is moving head quarters back home to Seattle missing his family. After he gave up swimming he meet an older woman in a bar, Felicia, she introduced him to the BDSM style and he never looked back. she started him as a submissive wanted him to be well rounded and know what it felt like on the other end of the whip. However she wanted to train a dominate for her and after a year she made the transition and got what she originally wanted. Hunter learned what he liked and what he didn't over the 5 years he spent with her but had to leave her when he moved home. working on building his own playroom in his new home. Living alone in a large house by the pier. Appearance Hunter's Appearance Personality and Traits Hunter is a quite person he does what he has to do without bringing attention to himself. He is a handworker, but stays out of the spot light which is easy with Christian grey being more well known and a family of 12 because there isn't enough attention especially for the older kids to pay to much attention to what is doing on. He loves his family dearly and is protective especially of his sister Relationships Parents: Ronny and Vince. Siblings: Madison, Lucas, Caleb, Logan, Liam, Carter, Jayden, Kayden, Evan Name Etymology In the Middle Ages, Hunter was an English and Scottish last name for hunters and bird catchers. It's used as both a boys' and girls' name, but is more popular for boys. Category:Original Characters